neflariafandomcom-20200213-history
Starting the Game
=Starting the Game= Welcome to the realm of Neflaria! Once you create your character on the main page, you will be able to log in. Once you log in, you will see this screen. I. Your Character Window This area will show one of three pieces of information: Stats, Items, Counters, and Map. Stats This part of the screen starts off by automatically showing you your stats, level, rank, gold on hand, gold in the bank, free experience, and your experience to level. The stats that are relevant in this game is Strength (STR), Dexterity (DEX), Intelligence (NTL), Wisdom (WIS), and Vitality (VIT). *Strength (STR)- Determines the amount of damage you do with melee weapons. It is also a requirement for melee weapons, as well as Shields. *Dexterity (DEX)- Determines your chance to hit enemies with melee weapons, as well as your chance to evade (miss) melee attacks. This is NOT needed if you are a mage. *Intelligence (NTL)- Determines the amount you can cast for with spells. It is also a requirement for spells. *Wisdom (WIS)- Determines your chance to cast a spell effectively, and your ability to deflect enemy spells. This is NOT needed if you are a fighter. *Vitality (VIT)- Determines your maximum number of hitpoints your character can have. It is also a requirement for armour. Your stats vary by what race you are. Certain races are dominant in Strength, whereas others may excel in Intelligence. To see what they increase by for each level, check here. When you see "Please select a stat to raise" it means that you have gained enough experience to gain a level. The stat you select will raise by 50 in addition to what it would normally raise by. If you select "ALL", it will multiply the normal raise by 2. Every time you kill a creature, you get gold and experience. Your gold goes straight into your hand, displayed at the top by the . You would want to Bank the gold often, for if a creature kills you, you lose ALL the gold you have on hand. The experience you get is added to your current Free experience (Experience points unused towards your next level). If you are killed, you will lose experience... 20% of your experience needed to level. For example, if you need 1,000 to next level, you will lose 200 free experience. Free Experience cannot go below 0. The Next Level At is the amount of free experience you need to gain a level. This number slowly climbs with each level. Unfortunately, these stats have been replaced by the Experience required to gain a level indicator, Counters Counters keeps track of some stats while you remain logged in to the game. The stats it keeps track of are: *Kills *Deaths *Rounds *Percentage of kills done in one round *Gems found *Mined gems *Shadow items found *Gold drops *Spell mastery increases *Weapon mastery increases *Armour mastery increases *Doublehit mastery increases These stats reset when you log back in to the game. Items If you click on the green "Items" link in the window below, it will show you your current equipment, your items, and your trades. To equip/de-equip an item, just select it in the drop down menu, and click on the "Equip" button. If you have troubles doing so, just re-login again. You can see the short name of the gems that are enchanted into the item. For example, Faerie Firedot1. Trades If you want to Trade, or just plain send an item to someone, click on the "Trade" link to bring up the above screen. Just select the item from the drop down menu, type in the player's name correctly, and the amount of gold, if any, to sell it for. Click on the "OK" button to send. The "Examine" button tells you what the item is, its gem enchanted, or its unused gem slots, if applicable, and its smash/sell-back price to the shop. If the person accepts the trade, it will appear in green text in your chat window. If someone sends you a trade, it will appear in green in your chat window. To view it, click on "Items", "Trade", and "Check Items" to view the Trade. Check the trade in the drop down menu, then click on "OK" to accept the trade. If you do not wish to take the trade, you must leave it there. At 20 past the hour, all uncompleted trades are cancelled. If someone sends you an item or gold, it will appear in gold text in your chat window. You can receive these notifications even when you are offline. Map This is a zone map... specifically the one for Palaor (Human Starting Zone). All the Starting Zones are identical. The letters represent Points of Interest, as well as the exit out of the zone. Almost every zone has a zone map. If you come across a zone that does not have a zone map, check the "Outworld Map" link at the bottom of the chat screen. The highlighted square is the square you are currently on. *Green X- Entrance/Exit: This is where you have entered the zone. This is also an exit to the zone. *Red X - Entrance/Exit: This is where you can enter another zone within your current zone. *B- Bank: This is where you put your gold on hand, or withdraw some gold from your Bank so you can buy items. You can also give gold to other players here. *M- Magic Shop: This is where you buy fire, cold, air, and arcane spells, or sell your items *R- Shrine: If you have died, you can resurrect here. You can also teleport to other zones, for a fee of (Level/2)*100 gold on hand. *S- Equipment Shop: This is where you buy Swords, Axes, Staves, Maces, Armour, and Shields. You may also sell your items there for "Smash Price": **Half of the original value of regular equipment **50,000 gold for the first numeral for Mystic Items and 250,000 gold per roman numeral thereafter **500,000 gold for Accessories. **For smash prices for gems and shadows, please check out the Equipment List. *U- Hall of the Ancients: This is where you can ascend in rank. *A- Skill Testing Centre: You can check your current masteries here for a sum of (Level)*100 gold on hand. *E- Enchantment Shop: You can disenchant and enchant your items at this location *Q- QuestMaster's Hut: You can sign up for quests at this square. II. The Action Screen This is the action screen. Here, it displays your current coordinates, which zone you are in, which creatures are present in the zone, and options to move. As well, this area shows your character's name, your character's last name (if you are level 50 or over and have set one), and your clan's name (if you are a part of one). To initiate a new fight, select the desired creature to fight, then click "New Fight". If you are a fighter, click on "use weapon"; if you are a mage, click on "cast spell". Repeat until a death occurs, whether it is the creatures, or you own. You could attempt to move, select a new fight, or change your equipment, but that will cancel the current fight. In the drop down menu which has "Fight Creatures", if you can see "Duel Players", then it is a Player Kill (PK) zone. All starting zones are non-PK. Read more on Player Killing and Alignment ! The coordinates in the top left hand corner of this window displays your current placement in the zone. The coordinates work just like a Cartesian plane; Moving East and West adds/takes away from the first number... moving North and South adds/takes away from the second number. The zones are no longer "round"/wrapped, so if you need to travel from 0,0 to 30,30, you will need to keep moving North and East. The "Look" button in the window is useful if you Player Kill, for it will update the screen as if you just stepped upon that square. If you need help finding out where to start for zones, please reference Guide: Where Should I Level?. III. The Chat window and tabs When you first start, you will see "Neflaria welcomes you, CharNameHere." At level 15, you will be able to chat. You will encounter some shorthand while reading the chat screens. Some useful sources of information would be the Chat Rules, Shorthand List, and some basic Chat Commands. General Chat This is the place where most chat belongs. Here you can practically talk about anything, except for certain taboo subjects... like Religion, Politics, and drugs. This IS a game, and people want to escape reality for a while. Sales-related chatter does not belong in chat; there is a chat channel dedicated for sales matters. Roleplay Chat The Roleplay Room is designed for SERIOUS RP ONLY! If you are found not RPing, or just annoying with "Godmodding", aka you are invincible and act out your opponents moves, deaths, etc., mods will take the appropriate actions. Former Shimlarian Vindaeria Claybourn created an RP Channel Etiquette Guide to help those understand what is acceptable or not in the Rolyplay Room. To better your RP skills, please view former Shimlarian Atlanta Celestial's RP Guide. Sales Chat The Sales Room is for selling your items. You are not allowed to sell your items anywhere else. In sales, you can sell your equipment, gems, accessories, and clan memberships. You CANNOT sell your character, your clan, or participate in cross-game trading. Auctioning random items are allowed. If you really hate them, do not participate. Random auctioners go away after an amount of time if ignored. How to sell your items #Open Auction: all bids are to be in open sales. All bids in PMs are to be ignored. #Silent Auction: Usually started by stating a minimum price and a time limit, all bids are to be in PMs. All open sales bids are to be ignored. The Auctioner is not allowed in any way to state to anyone what the current highest bid is at. #First PM: The first person to PM the required amount of gold for an item will get that item for that price #PM offers: The seller can reject, accept, or negociate deals with the buyers. #Smash: Smash is selling the item straight to a Shop. #Smasher: A player that buys items for over smash price, who ends up smashing at Black Market smash price (50% more than regular Shop Smash). Although most things in the game are "done at your own risk", obvious scammers will be dealt with severely. Clan/Race Chat This is a shared room between your clan, if you are in one, and your race. To type to your clan, if you are in one, you can just type normally and it will be seen by all your online clanmates. To type to your race, ie. Giants, you will have to type /r in front of all your posts, or else they will be seen by your clanmates, if you are in a clan. IV. The Useful Links The links below the chat screen are designed to ease your needs. *"FAQ" and the "Manual" are the primary sources of information you will need to understand how the game works. *"Command List" would show you all the list of chat commands available in the game. *"Rules" shows you the list of rules established in Neflaria *"Top Lists" contains Lists for the 100 top players overall and for each race for gold and levels, top 100 players overall for evil and good alignment, the top 100 clans in Neflaria, most completed quests, a list of all the recent muted and jailed players, a list of all moderators online, and a list of married players. Very useful, indeed. *"Support" is where you would report problems and bugs in the game to the administrators. *"Forum" is an outside resources to put forth suggestions, and to find out real-time information about the game. *"Donate for Credits" is donating real life money to the Administrators for Administration Fees, server fees, maintenance costs, and various new twists that can be added to gameplay in exchange for credits, which can be used to change your name, colour your name, or a variety of features. *"Achievements" is a way a player can check to see what achievements they have unlocked, as well as seeing what achievements other players have. *"Merchandise" is where you can buy Neflarian gear for yourself in real life! *"Privacy" and "TOS" are legalese documents. Category:Neflaria Basics